


Breaking Point

by Little_Me05



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, On the Road Again Tour, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Me05/pseuds/Little_Me05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis receives some shocking news, he chooses to ignore it. Little did he know how everything builds up to the point of breaking. </p><p>Or, the one where Louis loses in his own battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm warning you that this isn't what it seems. I came up with this and write this at one in the morning on a school night. I'm sorry. :/

Louis remembers when he got the call from his mother after the show in New York. He and the boys just got off stage, the energy from the concert still rushing through their veins. After Harry dismisses himself to his own vehicle, the rest of them stay back to hang out for a little bit. Liam and Niall play Xbox as Louis aimlessly wanders through his phone. Liam and Niall looked worriedly over at Louis, wondering why he was being so quiet. 

Niall looked away from the game for a second, looking back to check on Louis again. Niall nudges Liam’s arm lightly, causing Liam to pause the game on the screen. 

“He hasn't stopped looking at his phone since we got off stage.” Niall whispered quietly, turning his hand into a curved shape and curving it around Liam’s right ear before moving his hand away from Liam.

Liam nodded his head slowly, trying to figure out what was going on with Louis before unpausing the game.

The both of them resumed playing the game, still looking back at Louis once in awhile to make sure that he was still behind them. After ten minutes of complete silence, Louis makes his first sound in what felt like hours.

“Everything okay, Tommo?” Liam asked boldly, quickly pausing the game again and being the one to say what the two of them were wondering the most.

Louis nodded his head before looking back down at his phone again. Liam unpaused the game again, but was only half paying attention to the game and spent the other half on Louis’ actions. Suddenly, Louis’ phone started to ring, scaring the hell out of Liam and Niall.

“I’ll be right back. It’s mum.” Louis said briefly, looking at the two with a forced smile and then walking away into the other room.

Niall and Liam looked at the empty spot that Louis was just sitting in and shared a concerned look. Whatever was going on with Louis wasn't good. 

***  
Louis walked into the room in the far corner of the hall and quietly shut the door. He let go of a breath that he was holding onto for awhile and accepted his mother’s call.

“Hey, mum. How are you?” Louis asked casually, taking a seat on top of one of the small seats in the room.

“Louis, honey. I need to tell you something.” His mum said breathlessly, starting to spark a greater concern in Louis’ mind of any possibility that could have happened. “Your father is in the hospital.” His mum rushed out before he heard sobbing from the other line coming from his mum.

Louis stared at the nothing for a few seconds, still trying to fully grasps what he was just told. “Is it Dan or Mark?” Louis asked with a raw voice.

His mum started crying harder. “No h-honey, it’s Troy.” Mum said not knowing that he already knew something was going on previously.

Louis said goodbye to his mum, not wanting to break down in front or anywhere in hearing distance of her. He put down his phone on top of the table before placing his head on top of his hands. Louis’ hands shook as he tried to calm himself down, slowly taking deep breaths to regain his sanity. 

A knock on the door caused him to sit up straight in fear. “Louis, we’re going to leave soon. If you are riding back to the hotel with us, then let us know.” Niall shouted from the other side of the door.

“It’s fine. You guys can leave without me.” Louis said before laying his head back onto the table in distress. 

Niall walked away from the door and walked back to where Liam was sitting on the couch. Liam looked up at Niall before Niall took a seat next to him. “He’s not coming with us.” Niall said worriedly, looking at Liam and gathering his belongings. 

Niall started to walk towards the door, but soon realized that Liam wasn't following behind him. “Are you coming?” Niall asked stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Liam. Liam looked at the room that Louis was in with an upset expression before looking back at Niall. 

“I need to check on Louis.” Liam said dismissively, giving Niall short hug before letting him go out in his own vehicle. 

Liam walked towards the room that Louis was in and quietly knocked onto the door. “Louis, can you please let me in?” Liam asked desperately, holding his ear to the door to hear if anything was going on.

Louis unlocked the door and took a seat, still keeping his head down and his eyes parallel to the floor. Liam took a seat next to him and quietly waited for Louis to start talking. They say in complete silence for five minutes, but Liam patiently waited for Louis to be ready to talk.

“I talked to my dad.” Louis said suddenly, causing Liam to look up at him in complete and utter confusion. Liam involuntary moved closer to Louis. “How come?” Liam asked quietly, trying not to force the information out of him, but wanting to know what was bothering his best friend.

Louis looked up at Liam for a second with glossy eyes. “He’s disappointed that I got someone pregnant. He told me that he expected more from me. Liam, I can’t please anyone anymore.” Louis said ignoring the tears that ran down his cheeks slowly. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’ small body and soothingly rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. Louis’ body started to relax under Liam’s touch as he continued to sob into Liam’s chest. 

“Liam, he tried to kill himself.” Louis struggled to say through his sobs. Liam tensed up after hearing the words that Louis just said.

“Louis, why did he try to kill himself?” Liam asked growing more concerned about Louis’ and his family's well being. Louis moved his face deeper in Liam’s chest, refusing to say that everything was his fault. 

“Me. He hates me. It’s all my fault.” Louis muttered quietly through his heart wrenching sobs. Liam was at a loss for words. How could anyone say that about Louis? Liam’s grip around Louis’ body tightened. 

“Louis, look at me. Please don’t ever do that.” Liam said letting the tears fall from his cheeks. Liam couldn't bear to think of his life if Louis were to die. He needed Louis too much to survive. Who else would be there for him whenever he was upset? Who else would hold onto him until he ready to let go, even if he never wanted to let go?

Louis’ silence started to scared Liam. Louis should deny it and the fact that he wasn't meant that he had thought about it before.

“I’m going back to the hotel. I’ll see you in the morning.” Louis said briefly before letting go of him and leaving him alone in complete shock. 

Liam pulled out his phone and called Niall. “Hello, Payno. What can I do for you?” Niall asked like his usual self, even though it was almost one in the morning.

“Whose sharing a hotel with Louis?” Liam asked not even trying to hide the panic in his voice, causing Niall to also start to panic.

“I am. Why? What’s going on?” Niall asked frantically, probably starting to pace back and forth the room like he always did when he panicked. 

“He told me something-” Liam started to say before he was interrupted by Niall talking over him. “What did he tell you?” Niall asked frantically, neither of them caring that Niall just interrupted Liam.

“Do you know if Louis is suicidal?” Liam asked quickly, running out of the building and into the assigned car while Niall was completely silent. 

“I’ll go to his room. Thanks for telling me, Liam.” Niall said quickly, acting like he knew something about Louis that Liam didn't know. Liam ignored his feelings and continued to try to calm Niall down. Niall and Liam said their goodbyes and soon hung up. 

Liam nervously played with the concert shirt that he completely forgot to change out of on the entire trip back to the hotel. Once he got to the hotel that he was sharing with Harry, he ran all the way up to Harry’s room and knocked on the door.

Harry got to the door within a few seconds that felt like minutes and opened the door hesitantly. “Oh, it’s you. I thought that it was a fan. What’s up, Liam?” Harry asked casually, also noticing Liam’s panicked appearance, but he decided not the question it.

“Can I stay with you for the night?” Liam asked almost on the verge of tears before giving Harry no chance and engulfing him into a hug. Harry held onto Liam, still confused what exactly was happening, but decided to help him.

Harry eventually got Liam in his bed and staying with him until he fell asleep. Harry decided to go to bed and figure out what was going on in the morning. 

***

Meanwhile, Niall ran into his bodyguard’s room to get a key for Louis’ door. Mark knew better than that to question why Niall needed it, because it wasn't his place to know. Niall ran to the Louis’ room and unlocked the door. “Louis, are you in here?” Niall called out as he slowly walked through the small hotel room. Niall turned his head to realize that the shower water was running, which could either be good or bad. 

Niall knocked on the bathroom door before realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer. Instead, he pushed the bathroom door open to find Louis sitting on the bathroom floor. Niall threw his arms around Louis’ body, without realizing that he started to tear up when he saw Louis. 

“Don’t do that, Louis. You scared us so much. I thought that we lost you.” Niall said in so much relief that he couldn't prevent himself from crying.

However, Louis remained completely still the entire time. Niall moved away from Louis, looking around him scared before realizing that there was a note on the sink. Niall picked up the note and started to uncontrollably sob.

“Oh my god. No, Louis.” Niall continued to sob as his entire body started to shake. Niall ran out of the room and walked into the closest room. Preston and Mark looked up at Niall as Mark ran over to Niall. 

“Niall, what happened?” Mark asked frantically, looking over at Preston to get up to be ready in case of an emergency. “Louis’...dead..” Niall said causing Preston to bolt out of the room and to get the other staff members. Mark wrapped Niall into a quick hug, telling him to call the others and that they would handle the rest of it.Then, Mark left to follow Preston. 

Niall pulled out his phone with his shaking hands and called Harry. Harry answered within a few seconds and froze when he heard Niall’s shaking breath. 

“Niall, what happened?” Harry asked loudly, not caring that he just woke up Liam that was sleeping right next to him. Harry put the phone on speaker, so that Liam could hear what Niall needed to say. 

“Louis’ de-” Niall started to say before he started sobbing all over again. Liam and Harry still knew what Niall was going to say, even without him finishing his sentence. They knew that they had lost their best friend completely. 

That was the moment that they knew that Louis couldn't take it anymore. That’s why he did it. If he left the band, then everyone would hate him and he could never escape it. This was the only situation in Louis’ eyes. The mean deed that was death.The news of Zayn leaving didn't even hurt this bad, because leaving means that coming back will eventually have to happen. Death is the end of it all, because there is no coming back when death happens. Death is just the end of everything that a person has ever known.


End file.
